In compliance with regulations promulgated by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC), wireless networks will soon provide services that are able to determine the location of all network users. These federally mandated services, known as enhanced wireless 911 (E911) services, will require wireless telephones to provide 911 call centers, or Public Safety Answering Points (PSAPs), with vital information necessary to locate and identify a caller in an emergency. To comply with E911 standards, wireless network providers will track the location and identity information of all wireless callers, with the purpose of providing such information to emergency personnel when a caller dials 911 from a wireless telephone. The FCC's wireless E911 rules require certain Commercial Mobile Radio Services (CMRS) carriers to begin transmission of enhanced location and identity information in two phases. Phase I requires carriers to transmit a caller's telephone number and general location to a PSAP. Phase II requires carriers to provide more precise location information to the PSAP.
Under the FCC rules, wireless networks and the corresponding wireless handheld devices, such as cellular telephones, will provide both the identity and location of the caller to a 911 dispatcher. To provide a caller's identity, the wireless handheld device will furnish a mobile identification number (MIN), indicating in most instances the telephone number of the device. The wireless network and wireless handheld devices will provide the location of callers using a network-based location system (e.g., triangulation), global positioning systems (GPSs) within the handheld devices, or a combination of the two systems.
Although, in large part, wireless network providers will implement the location tracking systems to comply with the FCC standards, once completed, the providers will have the ability to offer other location-based services supported by the E911 infrastructure. Indeed, beyond the needs of PSAPs in emergency situations, there are many instances in which it is helpful to know the location of a network user. For example, a service dispatcher monitoring the activities of his service technicians may wish to determine the exact locations of his technicians to facilitate efficient scheduling. Although, with conventional mobile telephone networks, the dispatcher could call and ask the technician for his location, the dispatcher may prefer to ascertain the location information without interrupting the technician's activities.
Other location tracking systems provide the ability to determine a person's location without communicating with (or interrupting) the person. However, these solutions require dedicated networks and network devices. For instance, although a global positioning system can provide a person's location without contacting the person, the system requires that the party requesting the location information (referred to herein as the “requestor”) have communication hardware that receives the location information from the person's GPS receiver. For example, in a typical fleet vehicle tracking system, the fleet manager must purchase and maintain a central processor that communicates with the GPS receiver in each vehicle.